Crush
by neeby
Summary: Ch. 2 up! Neela and Abby talk before Neela moves out.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

_Gee, my first fic... (gulps). Let me first say that I don't own ER or any of its wonderful characters.Only the story is mine, and I'm definitely not making any money off it, trust me :)Anyway,while watching "Only Connect" on Thursday, I noticed some wonderful chemistry between Neela and Luka. I think they look cute together. I decided that I just couldn't let go of the obscure notion that maybe someday, Nuka will be the new Carby... Okay, never mind, nothing can replace Carby :) This fic could end here, but if it gets good reviews, I might continue it. Alright, here goes nothing... Please review!_

"Bugger," muttered Neela under her breath. "Bugger, bugger, bugger." Abby chuckled.

"What?" she asked, looking up from her book. She found humor in Neela's sudden, unexpected, and quite rapid cursing. Neela turned to face her.

"I am a total bloody moron," she hissed. Abby set down her book.

"Why is that?" she asked, folding her hands in her lap. Neela crossed her arms.

"Stupid Ray, stupid _idiot_ Ray!" Sighing angrily, she stood up and paced around the room. Abby nodded.

"Yeah, Ray _is _a stupid idiot, but how does that make you a moron?" she asked, curious. Neela spun around quickly.

"Why, you ask? Okay, you watch those dumb little TV shows with the people and all their peculiar little relationships, yeah?" Abby nodded.

"...Yeah," she said slowly.

"Well, see, what happens is this: the guy and the girl move in together, and everybody thinks they're in love, whether they are or they're not, and then, if indeed they _are_ in love, they get married or whatever, and have children, and everybody's like 'oh, how cute,' but it's not cute, it's not, damn it!" She panted heavily after her rant. Abby sat still and silent on the couch, one eyebrow raised.

"...What?" she asked, confused. Neela sat down with a heavy sigh.

"Ray and I are moving in together, and everybody's going to think we're going out or something, but that's not true," she explained.

"Oh," said Abby. "I didn't think that. Didn't even consider it before this moment."

"Yeah, but you _know_ me, Abby, and you know Ray. Other people wouldn't understand; they wouldn't get it. Damn it, I should have thought about it more before agreeing to share a place."

"Does it really matter? I mean, I know Ray is... Well, he's an ass, but people will realize that you're not any less of a person just because you're rooming with him," said Abby, putting her hand on Neela's shoulder.

"That's not the issue," Neela mumbled. "My reputation has nothing to do with it. Believe me, once people see you wearing a foam Statue of Liberty crown behind the counter in the Jumbo Mart, they can't really think much less of you."

"Okay, if your reputation isn't the issue, then what is?" asked Abby. Neela was silent. "Well?"

"I just don't want people to think we're together, alright?" she snapped. Abby flinched slightly. Then, a smile slowly formed on her lips. "What?" asked Neela, her arms crossed defensively.

"I know exactly what this is about," said Abby. Neela stared at her.

"You do?" she asked. Abby nodded and started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," said Abby innocently. "You just don't want to move in with Ray because you don't want a certain Croatian doctor to think you're going out with a punk." Neela blushed.

"Where on earth did you get an idea like that?" she asked. Abby smiled.

"You told me," she said.

"No, I didn't," protested Neela.

"Yes, you did."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"When we were walking home yesterday. Don't you remember? You asked me if I ever got crushes on people I work with, and then Luka walked over, and your facial expression was practically screaming that you had a crush on him." Neela smiled.

"Leave it to Abby to back me into a corner," she mumbled jokingly. "Okay, maybe I _do_ like Dr. Kovac, but it just wouldn't work out between us."

"Why do you say that?" asked Abby.

"Well," began Neela. "Between him and Sam being together, and him probably thinking Ray and I are together..." Neela paused and shivered at the thought. Abby laughed. "It just doesn't seem possible."

"A guy that got hit by a truck can be saved if he gets the proper care. It's just a matter of whether or not you're willing to give it a try," said Abby. Neela appeared to be deep in thought. Abby smiled. "Think about it," she said, getting up to go to bed. "Good night."

"Good night," said Neela. She continued to sit there on the couch for a while before turning off the light and pulling a blanket over herself. She chuckled quietly. "Dr. Neela Kovac," she whispered to herself, drifting off into another dream.

_Please review! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, guys! Thanks so much for all the great reviews! It really means a lot when I, a budding writer, get so many reviews! I'll take some of your suggestions under consideration. I try to update this story whenever I can. I've been busy lately, and will probably get even busier, so there might be some time between each chapter. Sorry about this. Well, I thank my loyal readers (all eight of them! Hehehe) for continuing to read my story, even though I'm sorta inexperienced as a writer. R & R, please! Oh, by the way, this story is going to go in a completely different direction than I first let on, just so ya know... :)_

"You know, I didn't actually realize how much crap I own until I had to pack it all into bags." Neela leaned on the back of one of Abby's armchairs. Abby lay sprawled out on the couch. She nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," she chuckled. She sat up straight and yawned. "What time is it?" Neela glanced at her watch.

"7:32 AM," she replied. Abby laughed. "What?" asked Neela.

"You always say 'AM' or 'PM' after you say the time, as if I couldn't figure out whether it was morning or night," said Abby. Neela smiled.

"Well, you know me," she said, flopping down into the armchair. "Never one to leave out details, am I?"

"Definitely not," said Abby. They sat in silence for a while. Neela glanced around the room and sighed.

"Well, I'm going to miss this place." Abby snorted.

"Oh, and you're not going to miss me?" she joked.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Neela. "You're like, my best friend! It'll be depressing coming home to a pile of dirty laundry every day instead of you." Abby laughed.

"That's for sure. Listen, you don't have to rush, you know. The other day... I was just having a freak-out moment. I don't hate having you around. Really, I don't." Neela smiled.

"Yeah, well, it's about time I got a place of my own... Well, so much for that. I guess Ray will have to put up with me now," said Neela with a sigh.

"Oh, you're not hard to put up with. You clean things. Ray doesn't," said Abby. Neela shuddered.

"Damn, I'll have to get used to that," she muttered.

"Just imagine," said Abby. "You'll have to make a trail to the kitchen through all the crusty socks, and spray the ceiling for mold, and-"

"Stop!" laughed Neela. "Oh, God, what have I gotten myself into? This is payback for eating all your macaroni and cheese and drinking all your diet Coke, isn't it?" Abby shook her head.

"Nah, I never really minded," she said.

"Even so, I think I should take some responsibility and live my own life, you know? I've been taking up space and not really doing anything for you in return for your hospitality, so..." Neela reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet.

"Oh, no, Neela, that's not necessary," protested Abby.

"Of course it is. You've done so much for me, and I'd like to thank you," said Neela, pulling out a wad of bills and handing them to Abby, who shook her head when she saw how much money it was.

"Uh, no way. Sorry, no. That's _way _too much. Take it back," she said. Neela shook her head.

"It's the least I can do."

"Shit, did you hold up a bank or something? Where did you get all this cash?" asked Abby, flipping through the bills. Neela shrugged.

"I've been saving up, and since Ray and I are splitting rent, I had some left over," she explained. Abby shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, you know, it's not that I couldn't use this, but I just- Okay, here's what we'll do," said Abby. She pulled out several bills and gave them to Neela. "This is more than enough to pay for everything," she said, holding up the cash in her hand.

"Are you sure?" asked Neela. Abby nodded. "Alright, whatever you say," she said, putting the rest of the money back into her wallet. Abby shoved her new miniature fortune in her pocket. "Well, looks like this is it," said Neela.

"Yeah," said Abby. "But, you know, we'll see each other at work, and stuff, so-" She was cut off as Neela wrapped her up in a tight hug. She was slightly stunned. "Uh... Okay," was all she could say, hugging her friend back. Neela smiled.

"Thanks for everything," she said. "Really. I don't know anyone who would ever show so much kindness." Abby smiled.

"Aw, it was nothing," she mumbled. Neela slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Well, goodbye," she said, extending her hand. Abby stared at her hand for a moment, and instead of shaking it, she grabbed Neela and gave her another hug. They both laughed, and Neela smiled as she said goodbye. Turning around, she opened the door and gave Abby one last wave as she left. The door closed, and Abby felt very alone, a feeling she hadn't felt for a long, long time.


End file.
